No me odies
by Adele Rocka
Summary: Después de ciertos eventos, Kai se siente demasiado confundido. Recibe una visita inesperada, pláticas de negocios y un nuevo torneo viene en camino. Yaoi. Kai x Takao.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!  
Me ha dado la inspiración para escribir éste fanfiction. Ya tiene rato que no hacía nada nuevo y mi anterior cuenta no la pude recuperar. No sé si en este fandom aún se mueve el yaoi, pero lo intentaré.  
Decidí hacer esto como un solo capítulo, pero si todo sale bien, podría aumentarle más. Espero les agrade.

Nota: Los personajes no me corresponden.

**No me odies.**

El último encuentro entre Brooklyn y Takao había sido demasiado intenso, al menos para el gusto del público, más de uno estuvo a punto de salir lastimado, pero vaya ¡Qué partido!

El estadio había sufrido bastantes daños y repararlo llevaría mucho tiempo, de modo que se organizaban pequeños torneos de recaudación, siempre mostrando a Takao Kinomiya como la principal atracción.

–No me sorprende que él aún siga con ese ánimo muy en alto, siempre admiré eso de él.

–Es demasiado bueno, el número 1.

Más comentarios así solían escucharse entre la multitud mientras veían jugar al moreno que con maestría dominaba su beyblade al sonoro grito de "Let it rip" "Vamos, Dragoon"

El chico de cabellos azules se desenvolvía hábilmente, esquivando y después atacando, sacando a su contrincante de la arena. Los aplausos y los gritos de furor inundaban el pequeño recinto. Había salido victorioso una vez más.

De lejos alguien le observaba, al terminar el juego se dio la media vuelta y emprendió la retirada. Sin su bestia bit, sin su beyblade se sentía inútil…y no solo eso. Se sentía confundido, estresado, ¿Qué sucedería con él?

Sus cabellos platinados caían sobre sus ojos, ocultando una mirada triste, estaba deprimido, tanto que había abandonado el antiguo Kai, sus ropas oscuras, sus clásicas marcas azules en las mejillas. Había cambiado, algo le faltaba. Su ojo lastimado se había recuperado pero algo en él se había roto. Su ropa ahora era demasiado casual, una playera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla. Había perdido identidad, su verdadero yo.

Solía frecuentar un pequeño terreno abandonado, donde alimentaba a los gatitos con algo de leche. Se quedaba largas horas meditando. Había marcado un límite entre él y sus compañeros. Ellos no comprendían, ni el mismo se comprendía. 

El cielo se había cubierto de oscuros nubarrones, avisando que una tormenta se acercaba.  
Pequeñas gotas de fría lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la gente que distraída había olvidado ver el pronóstico de tiempo y habían dejado en casa el paraguas

–Menos mal que vine preparado. ¿Vienes conmigo Max?

–Me temo que no podré acompañarte, Takao. Quedé en que llegaría pronto a casa, papá hoy va a preparar tallarines y no me lo quiero perder. ¡Además un poco de lluvia no me caería anda mal! -Exclamó el rubio esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos pasado mañana. Cuídate.

Los chicos agarraron distintos caminos, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar pero Takao no tenía prisa, el panorama le daba un momento para centrar sus pensamientos, estaba melancólico. Delante de sus amigos no quería proyectar esa imagen pero por dentro se sentía oprimido, el no poder ayudar, no poder hacer nada, la persona que habitaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos era el motivo de su desdicha. ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿Por qué motivo un rubor aparecía cada que pensaba en el chico de cabello bicolor? Era extraño. El ver la fragilidad que trataba de ocultar bajo su armadura de frialdad. Siempre aislado, siempre callado.

Los amigos que lo rodeaban parecían estar muy entusiasmados con la idea de que haría muy buena pareja con Hiromi. La chica siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados. No tenían idea de que ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, la única que conocía todos y cada uno de sus secretos, eran tan unidos, pero ninguno de los dos había considerado una relación. Hiromi estaba muy centrada en sus propias metas, quería ser la mejor entrenadora de beyblade y Takao la ayudaba con esto.

¿Pensarían mal de él si confesaba que se sentía atraído por un hombre? ¿Atracción? Ni siquiera estaba seguro, solo sabía que al pensar en Kai su mente se nublaba justo como el cielo encima de él. Admiración no era, siempre supo definir su admiración a las demás personas. ¿Lástima? Tampoco lo creía. ¿Amistad? Probablemente, pero nunca se había sentido así con los demás. Rei, Max, Kyouju, Hiromi…

¿Estarán decepcionados si les digo que Hiromi es solo mi amiga y nada más?

Continuó caminando, cuando se dio cuenta que lo hacía sin rumbo fijo, pensaba en ir a casa pero ¡Rayos! El día me apetece para perderme con mis pensamientos.

Pronto se encontró caminando al lado de un pequeño terreno abandonado al cual nunca había prestado atención, todo era un pequeño espacio de tierra salvo un par de mallas ciclónicas dividiendo el área y una pequeña casita deteriorada por el tiempo y descuido.

Los ruidos de unos maullidos lo sacaron de su meditación. Quería adivinar, tal vez 3 o cuatro gatitos. Una tos…¿Una tos?

Takao abrió los ojos de par en par asustado, tal vez alguien necesita ayuda.

Sin prestar atención en lo lodoso del terreno, se introdujo para averiguar quién estaba ahí. Quizás un vagabundo que necesitara ayuda, algo de comida. Por suerte traía en su mochila unas galletas que le había regalado una admiradora.

Llegó en unos pasos rápidos a la casita que no tenía puerta alguna y se asomó por el marco.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

No estaba tan oscuro y lo primero que topó fue una silueta, playera blanca, jeans azules…un pálido joven lo miraba desconcertado.

–¿KAII? Qué…¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Me asustaste!

–¿Takao?

El moreno retrocedió un paso, pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control, un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo como un látigo. Estaba ahí…estaban a solas. ¿Qué hacer?

Kai se levantó lentamente, parecía algo debilitado, no era ni la sombra del viejo Kai. Pero… ¡Qué rayos! Se veía tan débil, tan lindo, las hebras plateadas de su flequillo caían como lluvia sobre su frente, su pálida piel sin imperfecciones, parecía un ángel, pero su expresión dura se había suavizado, no sonreía, pero su ceño algo arqueado hacia arriba, la misma imagen de una cara triste. Observó su cuerpo, había adelgazado mucho, y esa ropa. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado así.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Takao.

–Yo…yo, escuché ruido y vine a observar que era, jajaja.- El moreno comenzó a reír de una manera escandalosa llevándose la mano a la nuca. –Me preguntaba quién podría estar aquí en una tarde tan lluviosa jajaja.

–Ya veo.  
Kai dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Takao.

–No debiste venir.

Takao se quedó congelado. Sabía que podía esperar esta clase de comentarios de Kai, toda la frivolidad del mundo podía esperarla de Kai, pero no sonaba así. Su voz ahora era débil y apenas audible, y no sonaba como a un rechazo, sino como una expresión de sorpresa.

La verdad es que al darse la vuelta, Takao no pudo ver que un rubor rosado emanaba de las limpias mejillas del bicolor.

–Estamos preocupados por ti. Queremos que vuelvas con nosotros, dentro de unos meses volverán los torneos de las grandes ligas y queremos formar el mismo equipo. Te queremos con nosotros Kai…yo te quiero!

Takao se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que Kai abría los ojos de par en par, su cara ruborizada había pasado de un rosa ligero a un rojo intenso.

–¿Q…qué…quieres decir?. Dijo sin voltear.

–Eeeeh…no, no pienses mal, digo, la verdad es que…bueno, eres muy bueno y es que…yo…

Takao se quedó callado tratando de pensar en lo que diría después. Por dentro algo le gritaba ¡Vamos, díselo!

–Sabes que no tengo mi beyblade y perdí a Dranzer.

Kai seguía enrojecido, algo dentro de él le decía ¡Vamos, díselo! ¡Dile que todas las tardes vas a verlo sin que se dé cuenta! ¡Dile el verdadero motivo por el cual te alejaste!

–Ven con nosotros. Takao se acercó dejando de lado el paraguas. –Con el tiempo podremos arreglar juntos tu situación, será bueno que de una vez dejes de ser aislado. Queremos estar cerca de ti.

–No es eso. Kai apretó los puños aún sin voltear. –Siempre he sido así de solitario. No he podido ver a alguien más como amigo, nunca conté con alguien más que yo mismo. Y ahora no tengo nada, mis herramientas perdidas, no volveré a ser un beyluchador y menos…digno de ti.

Bajó la voz y dio un paso adelante alejándose un poco del chico moreno. Había salido de él sin pensarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–He pensado mucho en esto y no sé cómo evitarlo. Opté por alejarme porque no lo aceptarías. Nadie lo aceptaría. Pensar en ello me deprime.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Kai estaba deprimido, y lo más extraño, estaba hablando por primera vez en su vida de sus sentimientos.

–Kai, yo…

Kai dio la vuelta viendo a la cara a Takao, su mirada estaba fija, lo veía temblando y lo comprendió al instante, en la piel morena de su rostro…en un par de mejillas sonrojadas. Se acercó paso a paso al moreno y tomándolo de los hombros, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Podían escucharse latidos, de quién. ¿De él? ¿De Takao? ¿De los dos?

Sus labios se juntaron en un tembloroso beso que fue correspondido, Kai pudo sentir que los brazos del muchacho se enredaban en su cintura, acercándolo más. Se sentía cálido, un beso suave, los ojos de ambos se cerraron. Duraron un momento así hasta que Kai se apartó.

-No me odies por esto. Por favor.

Bueno, aquí termina la historia, quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios, espero les guste.  
Se que Kai es un personaje frío, pero quise proyectarlo de esta manera, de que hasta la persona más fría se ablanda por amor, y en Takao quise plasmar que aunque una persona por fuera sea muy entusiasta por dentro puede guardar algunas inseguridades.

Me gustaría continuarlo pero quiero saber su opinión. ¿Le seguimos a este repentino romance? O lo dejamos como una bonita conclusión para que quede a la imaginación lo que pasará después?

Gracias, Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí continuando, creo que le seguiré, después de todo me he encontrado bien escribiendo, me ayuda un poco a distraerme de las "cosas de la vida" tomando en cuenta que ahora son muchas las presiones. He recibido un review de Kai HiwatariS2 mil gracias por apoyarme a continuar éste fan fiction, prometo continuarlo, hacerlo extenso y darle un buen final.

Nota: Los personajes no me corresponden, le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

**Capítulo 2.  
La entrevista.**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, a tempranas horas la gente ya se encontraba transitando las calles, ansiosos de llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, prestos a continuar la rutina diaria sin perder un solo minuto.

El dojo Kinomiya estaba hecho un alboroto. El abuelo apresurado barría cada rincón estresado, minutos antes había recibido una llamada del Hitoshi, quien ya no vivía con ellos, pues se había hecho de su propio departamento que también ocupaba como oficina; El joven ahora trabajaba como asistente de Mr. Dickenson llevando a cuestas grandes responsabilidades, entre ellas la publicidad de los nuevos torneos de ligas menores.

Hitoshi le había comentado al abuelo que había programado una entrevista para Takao y sus amigos. Era importante llevarla a cabo pues sería un buen incentivo para la venta de beyblades y sus piezas, pero la televisora ya tenía cubiertos los reportes de modo que lograron abrir un espacio en la agenda (Y gracias a la insistencia de Hitoshi) para las 9 de la mañana

–¡Hola abuelo, buenos días!  
Exclamó una chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba en la entrada.

–¡Buenos días Hiromi! – El abuelo limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. –¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

–Vine a ayudarlo, recibí un mensaje de Hitoshi, creí que necesitaría apoyo y supuse que el holgazán de Takao estaría dormido aún – Hiromi dejó escapar un bostezo. –¿Con qué le ayudo, abuelo?

–Es verdad – El abuelo rascó su barbilla pensativo. –Necesito que despiertes al flojo de mi nieto.

Hiromi ingresó a la casa quitándose los tenis. Ingresó por un pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del moreno, desde afuera se escuchaban sus ronquidos. Abrió la puerta y sentándose en el borde de la cama, sacudió con suavidad el hombro del hombre durmiente.

–¡Vamos, Takao, despierta dormilón!

–…

–¡Takaooo! Vaya, duerme demasiado éste hombre…– Se acercó a su oreja. –¡Takao despiertaaa!

Un sobresalto hizo que Takao abriera los ojos alterado, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de la chica.

–Aaah, ¡un monstruo!

El comentario no le causó gracia a la chica quien reaccionó dándole un coscorrón.

–Muy gracioso. Levántate, tu hermano tuvo la genial ocurrencia de que los comentaristas de la BBA vinieran a entrevistarte, llegarán en hora y media. Métete a bañar, yo prepararé tu ropa, pero ¡Apresúrate, no te me quedes viendo!

Un segundo coscorrón sacó del letargo al peliazul que no cabía ahora de la emoción que sintió de repente. De un salto apresuró el paso rumbo a la ducha, mientras que en el exterior podía escucharse al abuelo atareado barriendo.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Takao, el chico levantó la vista a la regadera dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cara, cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Hiromi de repente le parecía tan maternal? Era por esas actitudes de ella que los demás pensaban que los dos terminarían siendo pareja, vaya, no se lo reprochaba a ella; estimaba demasiado a la chica, era muy especial para él pero no en la manera que todos lo deseaban.

Las gotas de agua eran como las de la lluvia del día anterior. Era verdad, despertaba del letargo y recordó lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Una parcial oscuridad cubría el viejo cuarto en medio de un terreno baldío, los brazos de Kai lo rodeaban, aquél beso era el primero que recibía en su vida, dentro de su mente muchos pensamientos se aclaraban, era amor lo que sentía, al fin pudo comprender porque pensaba tanto en él.

Reaccionó dejándose llevar por el momento, quiso sentir más de cerca todo su ser, lo atrapó entre sus brazos, ¡Vaya que lo sentía demasiado delgado! Y aun peor, más pálido de lo normal.

El beso se prolongó unos minutos hasta que…

–No me odies por esto. ¡Por favor!

Kai apartó con ambas manos a Takao, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí sin importarle que aún lloviera. Dejando tras de sí a un confundido Takao que inmóvil no pudo hacer más

Fin del flashback

Cerró la regadera y envolviéndose en una toalla, salió del baño, Hiromi muchas veces lo había visto desnudo, así que no importó que ella siguiera en su cuarto. Tan especial era su vínculo de amistad que a ninguno de los dos le importaba mostrarse al otro con o sin ropa.

La chica se encontraba alistando una playera amarilla y un chaquetín rojo, lo demás estaba doblado en la cama del chico moreno, el pantalón, los calcetines y su ropa interior.

–Seguro que la gente malinterpretará esto, Hiromi. – Dijo Takao sentándose en el borde de la cama secándose el cabello.

–A mi me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Entre tú y yo no hay ningún secreto. – La chica miró a su amigo y le sonrió. –Eres demasiado impetuoso como para que te considere ser mi pareja, además…

–Te gusta Hitoshi.

Takao le dirigió una mirada pícara a su amiga mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba y se tapaba los ojos, reclamándole como se atrevía a decir eso y que por favor no se lo contara a nadie.

–Es verdad, no tenemos secretos. Ayer vi a Kai, él…–Bajó la voz un poco nervioso. –Él no se ve muy bien.

–¿Hablaste con él?

Takao desvió la vista y la huella del delito apareció en su rostro rojo, recordando que había hecho algo más que hablar con él.

– Entonces pasó algo más.

–Hiromi, ayer por fin me di cuenta – Se puso de pie y se quitó la toalla haciendo que la chica volteara su cabeza a otro lado para darle su privacidad en lo que el se vestía de la cintura para abajo –Eres la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme y siento que esto es demasiado complicado para decirlo.

–Sabes que por más duro que sea te apoyaré.

–Bueno, yo…

Unas voces en el exterior interrumpieron su momento de desahogo, tres personas traían todo el ánimo al cien, entre risas y bromas entraban por la puerta principal, se trataba de sus compañeros y amigos. Max, Rei y el jefe.

–¡Rayos, tengo que apurarme! ¡Hiromi, pásame mi playera por favor!

–Claro– Hiromi extendió el resto del vestuario de Takao. – Iré a ayudarle a tu abuelo, seguro que después de la entrevista quedarán hambrientos, apúrate que me pareció escuchar un vehículo aparcar fuera.

La chica de cabello castaño se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta para ser interrumpida antes de salir.

–Hiromi, necesito hablarte de lo que pasó ayer. Pero no puedo aquí, ¿Puedo verte en las bancas que están fuera de la escuela?

–Sí, claro

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los camarógrafos trabajaban duro para elegir un lugar donde a todos les favoreciera la luz y realizaban las instalaciones correspondientes, mientras que los comentaristas se encontraban dialogando con su jefe de producción.

Los chicos ya reunidos esperaban ansiosos el momento de grabar y más aún Takao, a pesar de lo vivido el día anterior y la confusión que aquello le provocaba, se encontraba lleno de energía. Hitoshi ya no tardaba en llegar para comenzar la entrevista.

Dentro de la casa, El abuelo y Hiromi observaban emocionados todo el movimiento, era la primera vez que transmitían desde el dojo. La chica ocultaba su impaciencia por la llegada de Hitoshi, porque era demasiado secreta y hermética su relación. Acuerdo de ambos, eran felices así.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, ingresó en aquél momento el Kinomiya mayor, llevaba un traje de color gris y una camisa semi desabrochada, en las manos llevaba un maletín negro.

–Hola, no tardaré, sólo debo cambiarme de ropa, quiero volver a utilizar el traje de Jin tempestad.

Y de prisa entró a casa para salir en menos de 5 minutos con su atuendo de batalla.

La entrevista se fue desenvolviendo con absoluta naturalidad, los chicos se mostraban tal cual, hablando de sus experiencias en el juego y la satisfacción que les daba haberse vuelto jugadores profesionales. Takao echaba chispas de alegría cada que le preguntaban algo, todos sonreían.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que decidieron que el material estaba listo y decidieron cortar. Al terminar la grabación los comentaristas felicitaron a los chicos por su desempeño y que los esperaban al siguiente torneo, era un secreto a voces que mientras reconstruían la arena de la sede japonesa, se planeaba un nuevo campeonato de las grandes ligas en la sede de Estados Unidos.

–Es una pena que Kai haya decidido salir del equipo. Ustedes en conjunto son los favoritos de todos. – Exclamó Brad Best.

–Sería buena idea que trataran de convencerlo en regresar. Esperemos lo deseé así. – Respondió A. J. Topper mientras subía a la camioneta. –Gracias chicos, esperen el segmento a las 8 de la noche.

Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Takao, ¿Debería insistir a Kai nuevamente para volver?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy. Espero les guste, Kai es muy solitario y ahora sabemos que está convencido que siente algo por Takao y viceversa. ¿Cómo se irá dando la situación entre ellos? ¿Le dirá Takao a Hiromi la verdad? ¿Y los muchachos estarán de acuerdo en insistir a Kai para que regrese?

Hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
Un malentendido.**

No había más luz que la de la televisión encendida en aquél oscuro cuarto. Una cama perfectamente tendida y vacía, se escuchaban sólo las noticias, Kai dormía sentado en el piso. Un sueño profundo.

Un leve olor a sangre, producto de unas heridas en su brazo izquierdo se dejaba sentir en el lugar. Había olvidado atenderse, pues al alimentar a algunos gatos uno de ellos se alebrestó y lo atacó rasguñándolo ahí.

Entre sueños escuchó débilmente la voz de aquél muchacho que de un tiempo hasta la fecha era dueño de sus pensamientos, le obligó a abrir los ojos saliendo así del trance.

El reloj marcaba las 8:30 p.m. Había dormido apenas 20 minutos, seguía escuchando un par de voces familiares, una de ellas lo hizo voltear a la televisión.

–Y si, Brad, hemos visto el desempeño de éstos chicos durante algunos años, han dado impactantes victorias y llevado al beyblade ser un deporte profesional. ¿Cómo se sienten al respecto?

A. J. Topper le pasa el micrófono a un sonriente Takao.  
–Nos sentimos orgullosos, el beyblade es nuestra pasión, llevarlo a las grandes ligas ha sido un gran orgullo para nosotros y el poder competir, conocer personas de todo el mundo, convivir, nos ha hecho muy felices.

Los chicos a su lado asentían alegremente robándole el micrófono a Takao y viviendo un ambiente demasiado amistoso y relajado.

Kai observaba fijamente a Takao. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en televisión? ¿Todos ellos? Sentía que no les hacía falta, lo cual fue un duro golpe a su ego. Es verdad que se había alejado por la fuerte depresión que atravesaba pero después de aquél torneo sólo había visto al chico de cabello azul pidiéndole regresar.

El día anterior había provocado en él más confusión de la que ya sentía. Le atraía bastante Takao y trataba de desenredar sus sentimientos.

Toda la vida había sido una persona solitaria, pero cuando era necesario apoyaba (a su manera) a los miembros del equipo. Takao era el único que había traspasado su barrera, aquella barrera que le impedía relacionarse con los demás.

Nunca se había interesado por mujer alguna, era demasiado reservado pero…aquél hombre tenía algo. Algo demasiado potente que en todo sentido llenaba todos los vacíos que el sentía. Pero la otra cara de la moneda. No sabía si algún rechazo por parte de él podía esperarse, aquel abrazo y ese beso decían lo contrario, era recíproco.

La noche se sentía algo fresca y era demasiada la tensión que sentía. Tomó una chaqueta negra y se la puso junto con una gorra de mismo color para después salir a caminar un poco. Tal vez la brisa nocturna pudiera refrescar un poco su trastornada cabeza.

Dobló por la esquina para agarrar camino por una amplia calle donde aún transitaban algunos autos. Había demasiado ruido y sólo conocía un lugar cercano en el cuál podría encontrar algo de paz. Era el patio trasero de la escuela donde solía estudiar el moreno.

Camino algunas calles lo más rápido posible para escapar de todo ese ruido urbano, le ardía el brazo. De regreso pasaría por una farmacia para comprar vendas.

Al final llegó.

Había iluminación y el patio estaba casi vacío, podía ver a dos personas sentadas en una de las bancas, hasta que uno de ellos alzó demasiado la voz y pudo reconocerlo…¡Era Takao!

En vez de cruzar de lleno al patio lo flanqueó, pasando por detrás de una barda y al final al dar vuelta a la derecha pasó al lado de los arbustos para acercarse lo más posible y ver con quien estaba, y entonces lo vio. Necesitaba acercarse más sin que lo descubrieran para poder escuchar lo que se decían.

–Lo sabía…sabía que algo había ahí. Entonces ¿Se besaron? ¿Y qué pasó?

–Se fue. No supe que decir. No quiero que me mires de esa manera, me estas juzgando, ¿Verdad?

–¡Claro que no! Tu secreto está seguro conmigo pero me asombra que Kai haya tenido la iniciativa, seguro tu empezaste, eres un pervertido, seguro tú lo provocaste.

–Por supuesto que no. Pero, no he dejado de pensar en él. Quiero acercarme a él.

Kai se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a un lado de ellos.

–Hazlo, ¡Pervertido!

Takao abrumado tomó a Hiromi por los hombros pensando en decirle _"Como vuelvas a decirme así te daré un sendo coscorrón" _ no se fijó y acercó su cara demasiado a la de su amiga. Cualquiera que viera la situación a distancia pensaría que iba a besarla, todos hasta…

–¡Kai! – Exclamó la chica al verlo ahora frente a ellos

–Sigan en lo que estaban.

Dio la media vuelta dejando a los dos amigos pasmados.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí andamos trayendo un nuevo capítulo de éste fanfic. Muchas gracias Kai Hiwatari S2 por seguir apoyando ésta historia, espero te guste este capítulo :)

**Capítulo 4.  
Una posibilidad**

Había pasado una noche infernal, donde las dudas, la tristeza y la desolación se habían apoderado de un joven debilitado. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin alimentarse bien, la pérdida de Dranzer, de su beyblade, lo había devastado, el no poder continuar con lo que tanto le apasionaba.

Cada momento recordaba aquella escena, la noche, el patio, Takao sosteniendo a Hiromi por los hombros, ¿Por qué? ¿No había significado nada para Takao aquel beso que se dieron? Sentir sus brazos, su cercanía, sus labios...Quizás ni siquiera le gustaba, tal vez solo sintió curiosidad, no había tomado en cuenta que quizás el chico de piel morena ya tenía una pareja; tenía sentido, a cualquier lado iban ellos juntos, ella siempre estaba a un lado de él. Comparándose con Hiromi ¿Qué oportunidad podría tener?

Le dolían los ojos bastante, los tenía hinchados y enrojecidos, no había dormido. Se sentía cansado incluso de la misma vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ahí?

Pensó en llamar a Yuriy, ni siquiera se había comunicado con el pelirrojo, aún no sabía cómo seguía de las heridas recibidas, aún conservaba algunos vendajes cuando se regresaron a Rusia. Aquél chico era lo más cercano a un amigo, y no decía que los Bladebreakers no lo fueran, los estimaba demasiado pero, Yuriy había sufrido en carne propia el sufrimiento que el mismo Kai había padecido, la vida en la abadía rusa era un infierno.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Yuriy Ivanov pero no entraba la llamada. No sabía que el pelirrojo se había extraviado su celular y había cambiado de número.

Dejó de lado el aparato y volvió a acostarse. Mirando al techo volvió a llorar. Eran demasiadas cosas que rondaban en su deprimida mente. Quizás pasaba por un trastorno de depresión mayor.

No sabía qué hacer, la única esperanza de volver a levantar el vuelo la había aterrizado en el joven de cabellos azules pero él no estaba interesado (al menos eso creía). Los demonios en su mente lo atormentaban, le hablaban de que no servía para nada, que era un verdadero idiota y lo mejor era seguir así. Sumido en su propia miseria, cortando totalmente lo poco del vínculo que quedaba entre él y los muchachos.

En posición fetal sobre su cama, se apretó tratando de protegerse de todo. Todo se había vuelto un caos...Un caos del que no podía (o no quería) escapar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Takao no podía explicarse a si mismo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, había pasado todo tan rápido. Evidentemente era un malentendido.

Al lado de él, Hiromi también se mostraba consternada. Al irse Kai los dos se quedaron sin poder articular palabra alguna, sin siquiera poder reaccionar para detenerlo; y es que la chica sabía todo, pues Takao se lo había dicho en ese mismo rato antes de que los interrumpieran.

Los dos estaban en el comedor en la casa Kinomiya, serios, con la mirada baja; el abuelo los veía intentando adivinar lo que había pasado. Sabía que el vínculo de amistad entre ellos era muy fuerte pero no lo demasiado para tener una relación sentimental. Quizás solo estaban enojados entre ellos.

—Chicos, no han tocado sus alimentos, me extraña de ti, Takao, ya a estas alturas me estarías pidiendo una segunda ración.

Silencio.

—Oh, vamos. ¿No le piensan platicar a éste viejo lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no hablan conmigo?

Takao levantó la vista hacia su abuelo.

—¿Sabes que dentro de dos semanas van a lanzar la convocatoria para el torneo de Estados Unidos? Estoy algo nervioso, estoy fuera de forma, probablemente los chicos de BEGA también estarán, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá si me toca luchar contra Brooklyn otra vez.

El muchacho se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza, sujetándola en un gesto de frustración.

—Sí que estás raro. Tú normalmente te pones demasiado hiperactivo ya casi queriendo competir con quien sea a la de ya. Además tienes una buena entrenadora ¿No es así, Hiromi?

—Ehm... si. Creo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, salvándolos de un momento incómodo con el abuelo que se levantó para contestar. Sabían que a esa hora siempre marcaba el Señor Dickenson para conversar con el abuelo. Habían quedado como muy buenos amigos.

—¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer?

—No, Hiromi. No sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé que está pasando por la mente de Kai.

—¿Y por qué no le hablas? Sabes donde vive. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

—¿Y si no quiere abrirme la puerta? Y además si lo hiciera ¿Qué voy a decir?

Se interrumpió su conversación al escuchar los pasos del abuelo aproximándose.

—Hablemos de esto después de comer.

—De acuerdo, tengo algo que decirte— Exclamó la chica y volteó fingiendo una falsa alegría. —Está muy rica la comida de hoy, abuelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hitoshi se encontraba en la oficina acomodando los documentos que revisaría después de comer. Había tanto por hacer, necesitaban más dinero para poder levantar el estadio. Los torneos de recaudación dejaban buen dinero pero no el suficiente, las ventas eran buenas pero necesitaban vender más.

Tomó su saco y se lo puso, listo para salir. Bajó por un ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio. Recordó que su recepcionista le había sugerido un restaurante muy bueno de comida italiana cercano a las oficinas así que se dispuso a visitarlo y refrescarse un poco ahí.

Caminó apenas un par de calles cuando un sujeto pasó a su lado, chocando con él accidentalmente y al pasar esto la gorra que llevaba puesta el muchacho cayó al piso. Hitoshi se levantó a recogerla para entregársela y al dar media vuelta vio la plateada cabellera de Kai.

—¡Kai! Espera por favor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Me estabas agarrando como todo un pervertido. Quizás pensó que ibas a besarme o algo así.  
Hiromi estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio en el cuarto de Takao. Frente a ella, su libreta con algunos gráficos de las estrategias que ella había planeado para el siguiente juego. Garabateaba tratando de pensar con lucidez.

Por otro lado, el chico moreno estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba, lanzando una pelota hacia el techo para volver a atraparla y volver a lanzarla.

—No soy un pervertido, deja de decir eso, Hiromi.

—Sabes que bromeo, pero ya en serio. Yo pienso que él así lo tomó.

—¿Crees?— Takao se sentó para ver a su amiga . —Y con qué cara voy a llegar a decirle que fue un mal entendido. Además él no me ha dicho si siente algo por mí.

—¿Y cómo te lo va a decir si no haces el esfuerzo de hablar con él?

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? Hablando en serio, Takao. Kai es demasiado reservado, él nunca dirá nada. Ya a estas alturas deberías conocerlo incluso mejor que yo— se levantó de la silla a quitarle la pelota a Takao porque se la pasaba jugando mientras ella le hablaba, al quitársela se la avienta en la cara dejándole la nariz irritada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió!

—Debes poner atención cuando te hablo. Escucha, Kai es una persona muy reservada, guarda lo que siente para él mismo. El hecho de que te haya besado me sorprende. Siempre luce frío y solitario. ¿No crees que todo lo que pasó lo haya convertido así? ¿Que no quiere que nadie lo lastime? Por eso se cierra, se protege.

—¿Se protege?

—No quiere salir lastimado. Necesita un empujón y debes dárselo, si es que quieres que te diga que siente algo. Necesitas romper su barrera y llegar al fondo del mismo Kai. Derrite el hielo ¡No seas tonto!

—Mmmph. Oye y tú ¿Qué ibas a decirme? Ayer ya no me dijiste nada.

—Tengo novio.

—Ya lo sabía. Hitoshi tampoco pudo quedarse callado, jaja.

El color rojo apareció en la cara de Hiromi. Apenada se tapó la cara.

—Por favor. No lo digas. No queremos que nadie más se entere.

—Mientras más lo oculten, más pensarán los demás que sales conmigo. A veces me preguntaba si los decepcionaría a todos cuando les dijera que no eres mi interés romántico. Mientras más crean que tenemos algo, eso a Hitoshi no le gustará.

—Él sabe y está consciente que los demás creen que tu y yo un día anunciaremos un noviazgo, sabemos que eso no pasará. Tu hermano te quiere demasiado, jamás se pondrá celoso de ti, cuñadito!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados frente a una mesa con un fino mantel de color blanco. Frente a ellos dos vasos con té helado y unos platos con algo de pasta. Hitoshi comía tranquilamente, pero Kai no tocaba alimento alguno, ni siquiera el té.

—Te has alejado mucho de nosotros. Estamos preocupados por ti— dijo Hitoshi rompiendo el silencio.

Kai no decía una sola palabra.

Hitoshi dejó de lado su plato y observó cuidadosamente al muchacho que estaba frente a él. Se había quitado la gorra, dejando a la vista su cabello, estaba enredado y algo sucio, como si no lo hubiera lavado en días. Una playera blanca algo desgastada y un pantalón negro, a pesar de ser ropa para gente delgada le lucía holgada, remarcando su extrema delgadez.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—No te importa.

La manera fría y áspera de contestar de Kai nunca había sido motivo de sorpresa. Sabía que él era así. Pero nunca lo había visto tan acabado, tan ojeroso. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando con él.

—Come algo, por favor.

—...

Hitoshi tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios. Tomó su vaso y bebió un poco de su té. Se le acababa el tiempo y los pendientes esperaban. Llamó a la mesera y le pidió que ambos platillos los preparara para llevar.

—Te ves demasiado mal. Me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. Sé que perdiste tu bestia bit y que tu beyblade se tronó en pedazos. Pero hablando fríamente, chico, tengo una propuesta para ti. Estamos desarrollando un proyecto experimental. Lo pensé especialmente para ti. Los ingenieros están trabajando en un bit chip para beyblade, aún están trabajando en el diseño y aún no le damos forma pero de ti depende que podamos llamarlo "Neo Dranzer" ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Neo...Dranzer?

La mesera interrumpió la conversación para entregarles la comida.

Hitoshi observó su reloj y tomó sus cosas.

—Se me hace tarde. Toma mi tarjeta. Si te interesa llámame. Quiero tener una amplia conversación contigo.

Le dejó la tarjeta en la mesa. Pagó y se fue.

La intriga ¿Neo Dranzer? ¿De qué trata esto?. Tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Se levantó y se fue.

¿Es posible?

Caminó sin rumbo fijo meditando en esta nueva posibilidad de volver a jugar, con el sol de frente, con un camino por delante...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por aquí lo dejo el día de hoy, aunque así dije la vez pasada y me aventé dos capítulos seguidos, pero hay que aprovechar cuando la inspiración vuelve y a escribir hasta donde dé.

Kai ha malinterpretado la situación entre Takao y Hiromi y cree que son pareja. Hiromi le reveló a Takao que mantiene una relación secreta con su hermano. Un nuevo torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina y Hitoshi le ofrece la posibilidad de volver a jugar con una nueva tecnología. ¿Aceptará Kai la oferta de Hitoshi? ¿Tendrá Takao la oportunidad de hablar con Kai? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta luego :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, traigo el nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. Como siempre agradezco a K.H. S2 por tus mensajes y por seguir este loco proyecto, la verdad es que si ando super inspirada pero trato de encontrar los tiempos para poder darle seguimiento por cosas cotidianas que se presentan, aquí andamos. Hitoshi ya está moviendo los hilos para que Kai se reponga de su decaída. Y próximamente otro personaje aparecerá en escena. Proyectos, negocios, torneo, intrigas…jejejeje según yo se va a poner bueno

Los personajes no me corresponden. Le pertenecen a Takao Aoki. Por lo demás todo es ficticio, cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

Empezamos…

**Capítulo 5**

El dojo Kinomiya se encontraba lleno. Los chicos estaban en medio de su entrenamiento, Rei, Max y Takao realizaban algunas flexiones. El sudor escurría en sus cuerpos.

–Excelente trabajo, chicos.  
La voz de Hitoshi los hizo detenerse.

–¡Hermano, que bueno que viniste!– Exclamó Takao incorporándose

–Me alegra ver que siguen al pie de la letra su entrenamiento aunque no se encuentre aquí su coach. ¿Dónde está Hiromi?

–En la cocina con el abuelo. Parece más su nieta que nosotros.

–Bueno, me alegra. Quiero hablar con ustedes.

Hitoshi se sentó en el piso de madera mientras los demás se sentaban igual, formando un círculo.

–¿Qué pasa, Hitoshi? – Preguntó Rei desconcertado, a decir verdad, el mayor de los Kinomiya rara vez los visitaba durante su entrenamiento.

Hitoshi abrió su maletín, sacando de él un par de documentos.

–Es un hecho. Conseguí una gran cantidad de patrocinadores, y el torneo de Estados Unidos nos beneficiará aún más. Me queda decirles que dentro de año y medio podremos terminar el nuevo estadio aquí en Japón, y no sólo eso. Localizamos un terreno más grande, donde instalaremos locales, los vendedores morirán por tener su negocio ahí, el proyecto va viento en popa.

Los chicos lanzaron algunos gritos de emoción, ya no tendrían que estar de nómadas jugando de locación en locación.

–Además, los arquitectos e ingenieros desarrollaron un diseño sofisticado de seguridad, no tendremos que pasar por lo ocurrido la última vez.

–¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Takao emocionado. –Ya no corremos el riesgo de que se derrumbe de nuevo el estadio.

–¡Es correcto, Takao! Además, hay otra noticia. Queremos que Kai vuelva al juego.

El corazón de Takao dio un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre. Había olvidado ese problema debido a la euforia del entrenamiento, de sus amigos y de las recientes noticias.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Respondió Max sorprendido. No era el único. Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos.

–Dranzer fue destruido, necesita una bestia bit. Además él se ha alejado del equipo. ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo volver? – Preguntó desconcertado Rei.

–Ya pensé en ello– Señaló Hitoshi guiñándoles el ojo. –Necesito que me ayuden a convencerlo de que vaya a verme a mi oficina. Hoy lo vi. Se nota bastante acabado, necesitamos de alguien insistente que lo convenza aunque sea por las malas de ir a verme. Aún no puedo decirles de que trata, Kai es pieza clave.

–¿Por qué no va Takao? Es el líder del equipo, y también es muy terco cuando se lo propone, si él va, seguro que por las buenas o por las malas Kai acepta– comentó Max en tono burlón.

–Es verdad– afirmó Rei sonriente, Takao es el indicado.

Takao no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo era posible que de repente todos estuvieran de acuerdo en ello? ¿Acaso lo sabían? ¿Sabrían lo que había pasado? ¿Era el empujón que necesitaba para acercarse a Kai? Y de ser así ¿Cómo lograría entablar comunicación después de todo lo ocurrido?

–¿Estás de acuerdo? – Interrumpió Hitoshi a su pensativo hermano. Los demás lo miraban positivamente, sólo habían recibido excelentes noticias.

–V…vale, de acuerdo, mmh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De vuelta en su habitación, Kai yacía en su cama boca arriba, dándole vueltas a la tarjeta de Hitoshi, venía impreso su número telefónico y la dirección de la oficina. Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. No sentía el ánimo ni el valor de acercarse de nuevo a los muchachos, menos a Takao; pero la idea de volver al ruedo, de volver a jugar le parecía seductora. Necesitaría ponerse en forma.

¿Será lo correcto? ¿Y si sólo hablo con Hitoshi para ver de qué trata y luego declino la oferta? No me siento preparado.

Se rascó el brazo, las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar y esto le producía comezón. Al rascar fuerte se abrió de nuevo parte de la herida, de la cual empezó a manar un fino hilo de sangre.

Kai sangraba, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Toda su vida había sido un total drama que disfrazaba en hostilidad y frialdad. Su sarcasmo se había vuelto el escudo perfecto para evitar ser herido pero al final había bajado un poco la guardia. Sus compañeros de equipo lo hacían sentir diferente y eso le había gustado. Se sentía cómodo al lado de Takao, pero…

El torneo del Justice Five había sido el detonante, la pieza final para resquebrajar su mundo, su niñez encerrado en la abadía, los constantes y pesados entrenamientos, las presiones a las que lo sometía su abuelo Voltaire, era demasiado. La lucha contra Brooklyn terminó por quebrantar su espíritu.

Meditaba, la lejanía de sus compañeros, el sentirse inútil e indefenso, cada punto de su vida lo tumbaba a constantes crisis de ansiedad que noche a noche sufría sin que nadie supiera absolutamente nada sobre de ello.

El último rayo de luz que veía lo había apagado Takao con Hiromi pero, no podía culparlo, después de todo no podía obligarlo a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ésta era una nueva oportunidad de volver a jugar, de volver a levantarse del pozo en el que se encontraba ¿Valdría la pena?

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en ello hasta que un chirriante sonido lo sacó de su mundo. Era el timbre de su departamento. Afuera alguien lo llamaba.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño a lavar la herida y ajustarse el vendaje. Se puso una gorra pues su cabello lucía en muy mal estado, enredado, sucio. Apresuró el paso pues los timbrazos insistían en que abriera la puerta.

Giró la perilla y abrió.

–Hola, Kai.

–Qué…¿qué haces aquí?


	6. Chapter 6

Un breve resúmen: Kai se encuentra deprimido después del Justice Five, la pérdida de Dranzer y el creerse no correspondido por Takao lo aleja de sus compañeros de equipo. Takao lo encuentra en un lugar discreto y se besan. El beso provoca muchos sentimientos confusos entre ambos lo cual lleva a Takao a acercarse a Hiromi y le platica lo ocurrido. Por lo personal de la situación la lleva a un lugar privado pero son descubiertos por Kai quien lo malentiende. Hitoshi, el hermano de Takao, aprovecha cuando todos están reunidos para pedirles que convenzan a Kai de volver ya que hay muchos planes en la puerta. Suena el timbre del departamento de Kai, dándole semejante sorpresa.

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Takao Aoki. Lo ocurrido aquí es ficticio.

**Capítulo 6.**  
**Una visita inesperada.**

—Hola, Kai.

—¿Qué...qué haces aquí?

—Quería sorprenderte, hace unos días que no hemos hablado y quise venir a ver como estabas. Veo que no te has recuperado. ¿Puedo pasar?

Kai se hizo a un lado dándole la oportunidad al chico pelirrojo de entrar al departamento. Por el lapso de unos segundos pensó en decirle al chico que se diera media vuelta y se regresara, ya que no se encontraba de humor para recibir a nadie, pero el ver la maleta que Yuriy traía a su lado lo hizo entrar en razón. Era un viaje largo desde Rusia hasta Japón y el chico Ivanov debía de estar fatigado; además se había tomado la molestia de ir a verlo. Hubiera preferido que se llamaran por teléfono pero ya estaba ahí...no había marcha atrás.

Le hizo un ademán que dejara su maleta en el recibidor y que se sentara. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dio cuenta que no tenía casi nada para ofrecer a su fatigado ex compañero. Llenó un vaso con agua fría y se lo llevó. Yuriy ya se había sentado en uno de los sillones.

—Debió ser un viaje cansado— musitó Kai con una voz baja igual que su mirada. Tendió el vaso para dárselo al pelirrojo.

—Lo fue— Yuriy bebió un sorbo de agua. Al refrescarse un poco alzó la vista para ver la condición en la que estaba Kai.

—¿En serio estás aquí por mi?

Yuriy guardó un poco de silencio y cerró los ojos para beber de nuevo otro sorbo de agua y meditar en lo que tenía que decir. Abrió los ojos para evaluar a Kai, las cicatrices de la última batalla y la cicatriz más marcada era la que tenía en el párpado del ojo derecho. Se veía muy mal y se preguntaba por qué rayos ahora tenía una venda en su brazo, su apariencia...todo apuntaba que Kai estaba pasando un muy mal momento.

—Lo estoy. Sé que debería llamarte por teléfono, pero extravié mi celular, ya no pude recuperar tu número y los otros chicos no lo tienen. Pensé en pedirlo a...— Calló abruptamente antes de dejar salir una mala noticia, no era el momento. —Pensé en pedirlo a Brian pero sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien— suspiró al encontrar una excusa perfecta para completar su explicación.

—Ya veo. Yo intenté llamarte pero no entraba la llamada, ahora veo por qué.

Kai se sentó en otro de los sillones frente a Yuriy, lo observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, también estaba cubierto de cicatrices, pero en su persona no veía alguna señal de descuido. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y pulcro, sus ropas estaban limpias y fuera de las cicatrices, su piel permanecía limpia y sin heridas.

—Te ves muy mal y la verdad estoy preocupado. Perdón por decir esto, no quiero llegar a ser tan directo pero, no está bien que estés así. ¿Hay algo que quieras platicar?

—Escucha Yuriy, en éste momento no me siento con ganas de hablar. ¿Decidiste donde instalarte?

—Sí. En un rato más iré al hotel. Aprovecharé mañana temprano para tener una reunión con Hitoshi.

¿Hitoshi? ¿Por qué con él? Esto sonaba demasiado extraño.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo de su proyecto en desarrollo?

—Ignoro qué proyecto— Yuriy cerró los ojos

*Flashback

Era temprano cuando Yuriy se encontraba revisando unas facturas, él y sus compañeros se habían quedado a cargo de la abadía rusa, parte de la sede de la BBA europea. Por adquirir este cargo, su vida giraba en torno a las juntas, papeleo, llamadas telefónicas, etc.

El sonido del teléfono cortó el silencio de la oficina. Con su blanca mano tomó el teléfono

—¿Diga?

—Señor Ivanov — respondió una voz femenina. —El Señor Kinomiya desea comunicarse con usted. ¿Le paso la llamada?

—Sí, por favor.

En seguida escuchó la voz familiar del otro lado del auricular.

—Yuriy. Me da mucho gusto que hayas podido contestar mi llamada. ¿Estás muy ocupado? tengo un proyecto interesante y me gustaría que pudieras asesorarme.

—Te escucho, ahora tengo unos momentos libres— mintió intrigado al escuchar que el japonés necesitaba asesoría de su parte, sonaba bastante interesante y a final de cuentas, el papeleo nunca acabaría.

—Ayer hubo una junta, vinieron algunos ingenieros, inversionistas y el Señor Dickenson, tuve la oportunidad de exponer mi idea y estuvieron encantados, pero para poder llevarlo a cabo necesito de dos factores.

—¿De qué se trata? Estoy incluido en tu plan ¿No es así? Por algo me estás llamando— interrumpió Yuriy curioso.

—Sí. Lo diré de una manera breve, la mejor estrategia del mercado japonés es seguir teniendo vigentes a nuestros máximos representantes— hizo una pausa para dar una instrucción a un empleado — Disculpa, esto incluye a Kai, pero todos sabemos que pasó con su bestia Bit.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Mi idea es regresar a Kai, éste es el factor uno. En el segundo, necesitaré tu ayuda, para regresar a Kai, necesitará su bestia bit, Kyouju me ha facilitado toda la información que poseía pero aun así sigue siendo escasa. Quizás entre los archivos que tengas, haya información sobre Dranzer. tengo una propuesta para ti, medítalo antes de declinar, con esto mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, al final de todo es negocio y servirá para levantar el ánimo a Kai.

—Interesante...simplemente interesante— el pelirrojo tamborileó los dedos en la superficie del escritorio. La idea le fascinaba. Podría cobrar un buen dinero por la información de Dranzer y apoyaría por la causa de Kai, regresarlo de nuevo a la jugada.

—Así es. Piénsalo, me gustaría tener una junta contigo pero ahora no puedo moverme mucho de Japón. Si puedes ven, yo te financiaré los vuelos, el hospedaje, todos tus viáticos. El Señor Dickenson también está ansioso por saludarte.

—Cuenta con ello. Te enviaré un correo con las fechas que tengo disponibles en la agenda y tú me confirmas que día.

—Enterado.

*Fin de flashback

—¿Yuriy?

—Ah. lo siento, estaba tratando de recordar si había autorizado una compra. Discúlpame, ¿De qué proyecto hablabas?

—Me topé a Hitoshi ayer. Me habló de un proyecto...Neo ¿Dranzer? Pidió hablar conmigo.

"Ya veo, se adelantó, no tiene caso ocultárselo"

—Ya veo. Bien, pensé que lo mantendría en privado aún, pero bueno. Es una muy buena oportunidad, medítalo por favor. Sería bueno para todos que regresaras. ¿Sabes? fue difícil recuperar la credibilidad después de que Boris intentó monopolizar el beyblade bajo la liga BEGA, fue difícil llevar el Beyblade a deporte profesional después del último juego, aunque la idea surgió de él para malas acciones, revertimos el efecto y pudimos realizar ese sueño para muchos. Tú fuiste parte de esto, ayudaste a detenerlo, y sacrificaste demasiado. Mereces ser recompensado.

—No me encuentro en condición.

—Podrías empezar por cuidar de ti mismo— Yuriy se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de Kai. —Viejo, te ves muy mal. Necesitas levantarte pero ¡ya!

El ruso sonrió discretamente, poco a poco estaba logrando que Kai le pusiera atención, y no sólo eso, que le hablara. Seguiría sacándole palabras por medio de preguntas y comentarios. Chanza y así, lograba que Kai se convenciera de salir adelante.

—Yo... no sé.

Kai juntó sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con sus pulgares con la vista en el suelo. De pronto dos personas habían aparecido en su camino tratando de levantarle la moral, todo esto era tan repentino y tan difícil de digerir.

—Seguro que podrás. Primero que nada, date un baño. Descansa. Mañana terminando la junta con Hitoshi pasaré a verte. ¿Me permites pasar a tu cocina?

Kai asintió.

Yuriy dio unos pasos rumbo a la pequeña cocina del departamento, abrió el refrigerador y vio que no tenía casi nada de comida ahí. Tampoco en la alacena. Salió de ahí y vio el resto del departamento. Había mucho desorden y falta de limpieza, ¿Cómo podía estar bajo estas condiciones? de ser el nieto de un viejo millonario y estar en la miseria. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

—Viejo, tengo que irme, debo llegar a tiempo al hotel. ¿Te puedo ver mañana?

Kai asintió. Tal vez necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara y Yuriy era el único al momento que se había animado a ir de visita hasta donde él estaba.

—Hecho— tomó sus maletas y salió rápidamente. —No me acompañes, haz lo que te dije. Quiero que agarres algo de fuerza para que mañana conversemos profundamente. Mañana en la tarde vendré a platicarte todo— hizo una señal de despedida.

El chico ruso escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, sonrió en señal de una primer victoria. Apreciaba demasiado a su ex compañero pero no era muy abierto para expresarlo. Antes de regresar haría algunas compras.

Bajó las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco al bajar el último escalón, Un par de ojos castaños lo miraban fijamente sorprendido.

—Hola Takao. Parece que hoy fue noche de visitas para Kai. ¿Me acompañas al hotel?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Espero que les guste.

Vienen cosas interesantes, un torneo planeado, una reunión entre Hitoshi y Yuriy sobre el posible futuro de Kai y la información para clonar a Dranzer. ¿Que pensará Takao al haber visto al pelirrojo salir del departamento de Kai? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

De nueva cuenta traigo a ustedes el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos la historia.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takao Aoki.

**Capítulo 7.**

El restaurante, parte del lujoso hotel, estaba parcialmente iluminado y con música de jazz inundando el ambiente, perdiéndose entre los sonidos de voces platicando, de copas chocando. Camareros yendo y viniendo. Un ambiente cálido y relajante.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados frente a frente. Un par de copas en la mesa. Yuriy tomó la suya y bebió lentamente el contenido.

–No me gusta el vino– dijo Takao viendo directamente a la copa que había pedido Yuriy para él.

–Solo un poco. ¿Me dejarás bebiendo solo? – respondió el pelirrojo dejando su copa en la mesa.

El moreno tomó su copa y bebió solo un sorbo haciendo algunos gestos de desagrado, cosa que le causó gracia a Yuriy quien rompió en una carcajada.

–Noto cierta hostilidad desde que te encontré. No has parado de hablar en todo el camino preguntando porque salí del departamento de Kai.

–Y sigues sin decírmelo.

–Es irónico– Yuriy meneó la copa con su mano y volvió a dar un trago. –Espero sacarle palabras a un chico que parece mudo en cambio no encuentro la forma de que tú cierres el pico, algo estoy haciendo mal.

–¡Yuriy ¿Has venido a insultarme? ¿De qué trata todo esto? – Takao aporreó las manos sobre la mesa en señal de molestia, viendo que el joven al frente suyo no se inmutaba, parecía un hielo andante.

Un largo silencio se instaló en aquella mesa, el chico pelirrojo observaba, bebía de nuevo y volvía a observar a Takao.

–Bebe.

–No quiero, no me gusta.

–¡Calla y bebe! Escucha por primera vez, ¡voy a decírtelo!

La inexpresividad en el rostro de Yuriy desapareció al éste fruncir el ceño en señal de molestia.

Takao entendió, volvió a tomar un sorbo a su copa, el vino ya no le parecía tan malo.

–No soy una persona de muchas palabras al igual que Kai, pero presumo de ser más analítico y observador que él. Y veo muchas cosas en ti. Tengo el don de ver más allá de lo que tus palabras puedan decir.

Takao tragó en seco.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuriy recargó los brazos sobre la mesa, adoptando aires de seriedad absoluta, su mirada ahora era fija, intensa como dos puñales apuntando al moreno que sentía como su estómago se hacía nudo.

–Estás molesto. Y también pareces estar…¿Celoso? Sí. Es eso.

La cara de Takao pasó de piel morena a un rojo intenso.

–¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

Yuriy sonrió triunfal al descubrirlo.

–Ya no necesitas decir más. Entiendo– Cerró los ojos. –Los celos de una persona enamorada.

–Yuriy, no te hagas ideas, no he dicho nada.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

–No hace falta. Y ahora que lo descubrí déjame decirte esto– Se puso en pie dejando algo en la mesa. –Esfuérzate por recuperarlo. De lo contrario me lo llevaré de regreso a Rusia.

Dio algunos pasos y así se alejó de Takao, y sin dar la cara alzó la mano en señal de despedida dejando a un Takao anonadado.

"Ya veo. Kinomiya está enamorado. Debo descubrir que piensa Kai. Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad de que se reanime" Sonrió; apenas había llegado y recibía semejante sorpresa.

Por su parte, Takao observó la mesa, lo que había dejado Yuriy era dinero para pagar la cuenta y su tarjeta de presentación. Era una señal de que quería que lo contactara más adelante.

¿Será que Yuriy sienta algo por Kai?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día había amanecido nublado, uno que otro bostezaba tratando de desperezarse, aún era muy temprano. El hotel donde se hospedaba el ruso estaba muy cercano al edificio de las oficinas de la BBA.

Yuriy caminaba lentamente, en su mano un portafolio negro. Vestía un pantalón y un saco negro con el emblema de los Blitzkrieg Boys. Una camisa blanca y su cabello perfectamente peinado. Se veía más descansado después de dormir relajado a causa del vino. En su mente trataba de acomodar toda la información que traía. No todo eran buenas noticias y el día anterior estuvo a punto de soltar algo que a Kai no le caería demasiado bien, en cierto modo, a Yuriy tampoco le hacía gracia lo que se había enterado.

Debía buscar la manera de impedir que las cosas sucedieran. Ideas que el viejo Voltaire tenía en mente. Siempre había sido demasiado duro y exigente con Kai pero esto ya excedía el límite.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo al llegar a la entrada del edificio. Pidió a la recepcionista indicarle donde se encontraba la oficina de Hitoshi Kinomiya. La señorita le dio las instrucciones de modo que entró al elevador que lo conduciría a un tercer piso y ahí, doblar a la derecha a la segunda puerta, en realidad no batallaría porque las puertas eran de vidrio.

Y ahí lo vio. Un joven de piel morena y cabellos azul pizarra, con un par de gafas, muy concentrado haciendo unos apuntes. Tocó la puerta provocando que Hitoshi levantara la vista y sonriera.

Por su parte, Hitoshi se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Yuriy, extendiendo la mano en señal de que pasara y tomara asiento. Al instalarse, Hitoshi hizo lo mismo.

–Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Yuriy. ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – Tomó un portarretrato y lo puso boca abajo en el escritorio.

–Algo cansado. ¿Qué tratas de ocultar? – Una mueca de intriga apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo.

–No es nada, no es mi vida personal de la que vamos a hablar ahora.

Yuriy puso el portafolio en el escritorio, el cual abrió mostrándole el contenido a su colega.

–¿Todo esto para un pendrive?

–Lo quise hacer ver más…interesante. Es la información que el viejo Voltaire me dio, hablé con él y la verdad se muestra intrigado, quiere ver que pueden hacer ustedes con esto. Son planos y datos que se usaron cuando crearon a Black Dranzer. Podrían ser de utilidad.

Hitoshi abrió los ojos maravillado, tomó el pendrive y lo introdujo en una de las ranuras de su laptop. Escudriñó el contenido de la memoria y sonrió fascinado.

–Interesante, los ingenieros se volverán locos con esto. Dime, Yuriy. ¿Podrías quedarte algunos días y tener un par de juntas más? Estoy seguro que el Señor Dickenson querrá hablar también contigo.

–Sin problemas, pero debo advertirte. El bit chip necesitará más de dos semanas, no estará listo para el torneo estadounidense. Asumiendo que añadirán una semana más para las inscripciones.

Hitoshi tamborileó los dedos en su escritorio haciendo una mueca de indecisión.

–Vaya problema. Necesitaré de alguien que cubra el lugar de Kai por el momento. Solo cuento con– los enumeró usando los dedos de su mano derecha. –Mi hermano, Daichi, Rei y Max. Quizás deba meter temporalmente a Kyouju.

–Hay otra cosa de la que debo hablar– lo interrumpió Yuriy serio –Voltaire no solo quiere dinero a cambio de esta información. Quiere regresar a Japón, y no vendrá solo.

–¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? El Señor Dickenson puede dialogar con él y ofrecerle acciones de la BBA japonesa.

–El problema es que, Kai no lo tolera. Siempre ha sido muy rudo con él, no sé cómo decírselo. En vez de animarlo lo alejaremos más y esto será un gran problema para tu proyecto.

–Debemos encontrar el modo. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. ¿Sabes en que tiempo llegará a Japón?

–Dentro de dos meses. Está dejando todo listo para mudarse.

–Se me ocurre algo con respecto al proyecto– hizo algunos cálculos –Si les propongo a los ingenieros trabajar tiempo extra y les ofrezco un buen pago, tal vez sea menos tiempo el que se requiera para tener todo listo. Pero debo consultarlo con Dickenson antes. Te llamaré en el transcurso del día.

–Me das el tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con el asunto de Voltaire.

–Hecho.

Yuriy se levantó y salió de la oficina. Hitoshi alzó de nuevo el portarretrato. Lo miró y se preguntó ¿Qué haremos? Tomó el pendrive y salió de la oficina.

En el escritorio, en el portarretrato, la imagen de dos personas sonrientes, a modo de selfie, Hitoshi viendo hacia la cámara, y a su lado Hiromi abrazándolo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por ahora dejo aquí el fanfic. ¿Qué intenciones tiene Voltaire y quien es la persona que lo acompañará? ¿Podrán tener listo el bit chip antes del torneo de los Estados Unidos? Qué pasará con Kai y Takao…No se lo pierdan


	8. Chapter 8

Hola,

Aquí de nueva cuenta con el nuevo capítulo de éste fanfic. Han sido días super atareados pero hay que darnos el tiempito para continuarle. Como dato importante, aparecerá un personaje femenino que si bien, en el anime no sale, ignoro si en el manga aparece pero se rumora que no existe, que es un O.C. la incluiré porque me parece interesante y si bien, es conocida.

Un breve resumen:

Kai está deprimido por la pérdida de Dranzer y ahora por que las cosas entre él y Takao no marchan como él desea, pero una nueva oportunidad se le presenta. Una amenaza viene en camino y el torneo en Estados Unidos. ¿Qué pasará?

Nota: Los personajes no me corresponden. Le pertenecen a Aoki Takao. Dicho esto, comenzamos.

**Capítulo 8.**

Un cielo blanco, un ambiente frío. Las calles rusas llenas de gente, la minoría eran turistas sacándose fotos y presumiendo de sus vacaciones. Algunos otros salían a hacer sus actividades diarias, nada fuera de lo normal.

En una lúgubre oficina de la abadía rusa, un anciano sentado frente a la ventana miraba pensativo a la gente que transitaba en el exterior. Observaba cada uno de los rostros de las personas, intentando adivinar qué tan aburridas o miserables eran sus vidas.

−Señor Voltaire, ¿Me mandó llamar?

Una voz delicada y femenina sacó al anciano de sus pensamientos, así que dio la media vuelta para encarar a la joven mujer que recién había entrado.

−Cierra la puerta, por favor− Musitó Voltaire apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

La mujer obedeció, extendió su mano para cerrar la puerta, acto seguido devolvió la vista al señor quien le hizo un ademán de que se sentara en una silla. Se sentó lista para escuchar nuevas instrucciones.

−Yuriy ya está entregando la información en Japón y probablemente lo necesiten allá un buen rato. He escuchado que mi nieto no está muy bien y lo necesito en buenas condiciones para lo que hemos planeado− carraspeó – creo que es hora de ir planeando nuestro viaje.

− ¿Está seguro, señor Voltaire?

−Plenamente. Ahora, ve cotizando el vuelo y todo lo que necesitaremos. Más tarde hablaré con tus padres. Estarán encantados con la idea y ustedes dos ya están en muy buena edad. Serás muy buena esposa para mi nieto.

La joven no se inmutó ni nada, pero por dentro sentía que le habían dado un golpe, no conocía en persona a Kai, lo poco que sabía de él lo había escuchado y visto en las noticias (y por lo que le habían contado sus padres y Voltaire). Además ella se veía a escondidas con otra persona…

-Flashback-

−Mi viaje será un largo y mi estancia un poco más. Trata de retrasar los planes del viejo loco en lo que regreso.

−Será difícil, amor.

La joven pasó sus delicados dedos blanquecinos por la cabellera rojiza de Yuriy. El ruso cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de ella, estaba muy enamorado.

−No te voy a perder. Nunca, Misao.

-Fin de flashback-

−Señor Voltaire. ¿No cree que sea un poco precipitado todo esto?

−No. Anda, ve a hacer lo que te pedí− el viejo sacó de su bolsillo el celular. –Voy a llamar a tus papás.

Con su mano derecha el anciano le hizo un ademán a Misao para que se retirara. Ella se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina tranquilamente, cerró con suavidad la puerta y al darle la espalda soltó un suspiro muy hondo.

"Yuriy. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando el timbre del departamento de Kai sonó, rompiendo el silencio que había.

El chico de los cabellos bicolor abrió la puerta, encontrando del otro lado a Yuriy con unas bolsas de papel, llenas de varios artículos y comida.

−Viniste. ¿Qué es todo esto?

−No te ofendas, anoche vi tu cocina y no tienes casi nada. Necesito que estés en forma para lo que se viene. Y necesito que aceptes.

Kai se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al ruso, ayudándolo con las bolsas. Su rostro pálido y sin sus marcas azules resaltaba por un par de enormes ojeras, producto de otra noche en vela.

Yuriy se dirigió a la cocina, descargando el contenido de las bolsas y acomodándolo en la alacena. Lavó algo de vajilla y encendió la estufa, esmerándose en preparar la comida.

Kai lo miraba atónito, no pensaba en Yuriy como alguien dedicado en la cocina, pero ahí estaba, sin hablar, sin siquiera pestañear, así durante media hora que ya empezaba a oler delicioso el ambiente, hacía mucho que no comía decentemente.

−Kai, ayúdame por favor, pon la mesa, ya sirvo.

El muchacho obedeció mansamente, hizo lo que el pelirrojo le pidió y después de 5 minutos ya ambos estaban sentados a la mesa.

−Come, por favor. Está rico.

Kai observaba su plato, tenía buena pinta y olía bastante bien, pero su estómago se encogía, no tenía hambre.

−No tengo mucho apetito, come tú, por favor.

Yuriy hizo su plato a un lado y observó fijamente a los ojos de Kai, quien le rechazaba la mirada distrayéndose con otra cosa.

−Kai. Mírame, por favor.

Sin quedar más remedio, obedeció.

−De acuerdo, estás mal. Estás acabado, estás en la miseria, viejo. Mira, afuera hay gente que te quiere de vuelta, tienes que encontrarte a ti mismo. ¿Sufriste? Ya no mires al pasado. ¿Quieres seguir sumergido aquí? De acuerdo, pero dilo ya antes de que comience el proyecto, éste no se detendrá por ti, de otra manera, Neo Dranzer será entregado a otra persona. Tu deseo de seguir en el juego lo tendrá otra persona. Perdona si soy muy duro con mis palabras. Pero la verdad es cruda. ¿En serio dejarás que Neo Dranzer caiga en manos de algún otro que no sepa manejarlo bien? ¿Quién fuera tu compañero casi toda tu vida, esté en manos de alguien más?

−N…no.

Por alguna razón, Kai sentía muy en el fondo las palabras de su ex compañero, sabía que al igual que él, había sufrido la misma infancia, había sufrido las mismas presiones. Podía verlo ahí en su flamante camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir negro. Podía verlo bien cuidado y con un semblante fino.

−Entiendo lo que sientes, entiendo que te duele. Pero no puedes dejar las cosas así− le dio un codazo –¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos? Cuando nos escapábamos para jugar tú y yo a solas, eran buenos tiempos, eres mi mejor amigo. Quiero que te levantes, quiero que te superes.

Kai sonrió por primera vez en un buen tiempo.

−Así me gusta verte. Ahora, toma tu plato y come o te meteré la comida por las orejas.

Ambos rompieron a carcajadas y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un chico de tez morena sudaba y jadeaba por el arduo entrenamiento. Los rayos de sol le pegaban directamente, y bufaba…bufaba de veras con el coraje y la frustración que tenía a cuestas. Takao seguía molesto. Cada palabra que Yuriy le había dicho la noche anterior le golpeaban en lo más profundo. Enamorado? Lo estaba. ¿Celoso? Sí.

Tenía que conversarlo con Hiromi, pero la mañana había sido muy pesada, con el torneo a la vuelta de la esquina no había tiempo para pláticas íntimas. Además ella tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre saliendo con Hitoshi. Tener una relación a escondidas era algo muy pesado.

La chica se encontraba al lado de Rei, dándole las instrucciones del siguiente ejercicio. Los veía a todos, ninguno parecía sentirse mal. ¿Por qué el mismo se sentía así?

−Takao, ven por favor.

Hitoshi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos apareciendo de la nada, justo como solía hacer cuando se vestía de Jin Tempestad.

−¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

−Lo estoy. Ya conseguí la información de Dranzer, justo ahora los ingenieros están revisando los datos, para la tarde-noche estarán empezando a trabajar en ello. ¿Ya has ido a ver a Kai?

Takao resopló en señal de disgusto.

−Necesito que lo veas, convéncelo de que vaya a verme. Yuriy estará aquí no sé cuánto tiempo y deseo en verdad que Kai me visite.

−No necesitarás de mí, con Yuriy será más que suficiente.

−No seas necio, hermano. Kai te escuchará a ti.

−Ir a verlo no es algo que deseé hacer ahora.

Hitoshi cruzó los brazos y echó una breve mirada a donde estaba la chica de cabello castaño, para después devolver la mirada a su hermano, estaba cabizbajo.

−Bueno. No te puedo obligar a nada. De acuerdo, iré a visitarlo yo mismo. Aunque hay una parte que no te he platicado. Si no logramos convencer a Kai, el proyecto Neo Dranzer seguirá adelante, y si no es Kai quien acepta, le daremos ese privilegio a alguien más…¿Entendido?

Takao tragó en seco. ¿Podría permitir esto?


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ni los personajes de Beyblade ni la personaje Misao (ignoro si tiene apellido)

**Capítulo 9.**

El móvil de Yuriy vibró al recibir una llamada. El pelirrojo tenía poco de haber salido del departamento de Kai. Tomó el aparato y contestó.

−Dime, Hitoshi.

−¿Lograste convencer a Kai?

−No al cien, al menos he logrado convencerle de que comiera.

−¿Tan mal está?

−Hitoshi. Creo quien debería hablar con él es Takao. ¿Lo has pensado?

−Tampoco quiere participar mucho. No sé qué mosco le picó.

−Tengo una idea− hizo una pausa –Pero primero debo hablar contigo,¿Puedes ir a verme al bar del hotel? Necesitaras unos tragos después de lo que te diré.

−Correcto. Te veo en 15 minutos.

Cortaron comunicación.

El ruido de una notificación obligó a Yuriy a ver de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil, un mensaje de Misao. Lo abrió

"Amor, el viejo Voltaire quiere adelantar el viaje, sabe que tardarás. He tratado de convencerlo de que no, pero ya habló con mis padres y decidieron que ya había llegado la hora. No sé qué hacer"

−Rayos.

El pelirrojo tragó en seco, el mensaje le cayó como balde de agua helada sobre su espalda. Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"No te preocupes, sigue las instrucciones de Voltaire, es probable que nos veamos por acá, se me ocurre algo, veré si lo puedo llevar a cabo"

Bloqueó el móvil para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Estaba cayendo la noche y necesitaba apurarse para encontrarse con el mayor de los Kinomiya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las luces suaves alumbraban parcialmente el bar, la música suave de fondo lograba un ambiente tranquilo y agradable.

Hitoshi llegó directo a la mesa donde Yuriy lo esperaba.

−He pedido vino tinto, ¿Está bien?  
Cuestionó el pelirrojo con la copa ya servida.

−Perfecto. Me apetece.

−Me sorprende. Pensé que ustedes los Kinomiya eran abstemios− vertió un poco de vino en la copa de Hitoshi. –Veo que no es así.

−No entiendo a qué te refieres− respondió Hitoshi confundido.

−La verdad, anoche estuve aquí con tu hermano. No quería beber.

−Entiendo− Hitoshi bebió. −¿Tenían planes de encontrarse?

−No realmente. Yo iba saliendo de la casa de Kai cuando me lo topé. He descubierto un hecho interesante, podría servirnos.

−Habla. Te escucho.

−Creo que tu hermano podría tener mucha más influencia en Kai de lo que imaginábamos. Va mucho más allá de lo amistoso.

−¿Qué sugieres?

−Parece que entre ellos dos hay algo. Si fuera así, ¿Tú te opondrías?

Hitoshi guardó silencio. No era homofóbico, pero de alguna manera le sorprendían las palabras del pelirrojo. No le había conocido a Takao novia alguna, no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el beyblade. En cierto modo esperaba que su hermano menor se casara, tuviera hijos y todo lo que la sociedad espera. No pensaba que Takao pudiera estar enamorado de Kai.

−Yo jamás me opondría a las decisiones de mi hermano, solo si éstas no le representan riesgo alguno. Pero, no esperaba escuchar algo así.

−Piénsalo. Si logras reclutar de nuevo a Kai, no solo ganarías tú. Ganaría el beyblade, los negocios, el proyecto. Kai recuperaría su salud mental y harías muy feliz a tu hermano− Yuriy le guiñó un ojo.

Hitoshi bajó la vista, seguía sin dar crédito a lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle. ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿Y si solo estaba de broma?

−Tengo un plan, podría hacer que Kai fuera lo más pronto contigo y firme su contrato. Pero necesito que las cosas salgan bien entre ellos, hagamos que se encuentren en un lugar y hablen.

−Mmh, bueno. Quizás deba mandarle un mensaje citando a mi hermano y tú podrías citar a Kai. Ninguno sospechará que se van a ver.

Yuriy sonrió victorioso. El primer paso a su plan estaba hecho. Si Kai y Takao terminaban juntos, podría acabar con los planes de Voltaire, Kai se negaría a casarse con Misao y ella quedaría libre del compromiso. Así ganaban todos.

−Pues, ¡Viva el amor! – Hitoshi alzó su copa en señal de brindis.

−¡Viva el amor! – correspondió Yuriy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiromi cepillaba el abundante y sedoso cabello de su mejor amigo (y cuñado) esperando ayudarlo a relajarse después del arduo entrenamiento.

−Hitoshi dice que si Kai no acepta reincorporarse al equipo, entregarán a Dranzer a otra persona.

−Y con justa razón, Takao. Ellos no van a trabajar en vano por alguien que no se decide. Es comprensible que ya estando todo, quede en nada y mejor buscan a otra persona con las ganas de seguir jugando.

Hiromi le da un pequeño tirón de cabello accidentalmente, sacándole una lágrima a Takao.

−Oye, ten cuidado.

−Lo lamento. He escuchado que si Kai no quiere, buscarán a Wyatt.

−¿Wyatt? Pero él es un debilucho, y una vez hurtó el beyblade de Kai.

−no te veo haciendo tu parte. En vez de estar aquí pidiéndome que te cepille, deberías estar ya hablando con Kai.

Takao se sonrojó.

−Es la primera vez que me da miedo hablar con él. No sé qué voy a decirle.

−Sólo búscalo, estoy segura cuando estés frente de él, las palabras te saldrán solas, a fin de cuentas sigues siendo un bocón.

La chica de cabello castaño sonrió esperando un reproche de su amigo pero solo obtuvo silencio.

−Tienes razón. Quizás vaya mañana a buscarlo.

El móvil de Takao emitió un pillido. Una notificación. Lo tomó entre sus manos para abrir el mensaje de su hermano.

"Takao, me dieron el día de mañana libre, y necesito verte fuera de casa, es importante que hablemos sobre los preparativos para Estados Unidos solos tu y yo, encuéntrame en el restaurante París. Dices que vas a buscar a Hito."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El móvil de Kai cayó de la mesa con la vibración al recibir el mensaje.

Lo levantó del suelo para echar un vistazo, hacía mucho que no sonaba.

"Hola, Kai. Quiero verte mañana, por favor encuéntrame en el restaurante París, te refieres a mi como Hito. No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí. Hasta mañana"

Kai bloqueó el celular. Entró a la ducha y mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, un extraño deseo de hablar, de contar todo, se apoderó de él, y que mejor persona para escucharlo que Yuriy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los dos jóvenes sonreían triunfalmente, los mensajes habían sido entregados.

0-0-0

Hola. He avanzado por ahora dos capítulos, espero seguir continuando pronto. Yuriy hace esto por ayudar a su amigo Kai? O lo hace por si mismo para por fin tener una relación aceptada por todos con Misao? Lograran tumbar los planes de Voltaire? Kai y Takao podrán reunirse? Y que pasara con el torneo de Estados Unidos?


	10. Chapter 10

De nueva cuenta aquí actualizando el fanfic, no me ha dado mucho tiempo para la inspiración entre otras cosas.

Hasta ahora en la historia, Kai recibe la amenaza de que Neo Dranzer será entregado a otra persona si no acepta regresar al equipo. Hitoshi y Yuriy elaboran un plan para que la pareja central se reuna y hablen de sus sentimientos. Voltaire junto con su joven asistente pretende volar a Japón para planear la boda de su nieto. ¿Qué irá a pasar?

**Capítulo 10**

Había sido una mañana dura para los Blade breakers, dado que ya habían lanzado la convocatoria, faltaba poco tiempo para viajar y realizar los trámites correspondientes. El entrenamiento había recrudecido extrayendo hasta la última gota de sudor de sus cuerpos.

Hiromi se encontraba en su apogeo como coach del equipo, gritando, alentando y dirigiendo a sus compañeros, los veía sobre esforzarse. Realmente el beyblade exigía la máxima condición física.

—¡Vamos! Deben demostrar quienes son los campeones.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron haciendo sus ejercicios de lanzamiento.

Un timbre de celular interrumpió los gritos de la chica castaña. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para tomar la llamada, la cual, terminó en breve. Hiromi volvió a guardar su celular y exhaló profundamente.

—Takao. Me acaban de recordar que tienes un compromiso en una hora, vete a bañar y después preséntate en donde te citaron.

El moreno alzó la vista, no le impresionaba el mensaje, desde la noche anterior sabía que tenía una cita con su hermano. Ante las miradas de Rei, Max y Kyouju que se había unido provisionalmente, empacó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir palabra.

—¿Takao tiene una cita? ¿Con quién Hiromi? — Cuestionó Max con un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Eso no te pone celosa, Hiromi? — Agregó Rei.

—Es cosa que no les incumbe. Nadie les dijo a ustedes que se detuvieran. ¡A trabajar! — inquirió la chica con molestia. Quizás Takao tenía razón, si no daba la noticia de su relación con Hitoshi, seguirían creyendo que ella y Takao eran pareja o estaban en camino a serlo. Y eso era algo molesto, además... ¡A ellos que les importaba su vida!

—Creo que sí está celosa— Le susurró Max a Rei en un tono burlón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el departamento de Kai, las cosas se notaban distintas, las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar al sol, el polvo que cubría parte de los muebles había desaparecido, la cama estaba tendida y el ruido de la lavadora rompiendo el silencio.

Al tiempo, el ruido de la regadera se mezclaba con el de la lavandería, dentro del cuarto de baño, Kai se duchaba.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo se daba el momento para atender sus asuntos, su ex compañero de antaño había sido muy amable con él y eso le daba el ánimo para levantar un poco el barco. Se sentía ligeramente motivado.

Probablemente la cita era para ver los detalles del proyecto Neo Dranzer y eso le entusiasmaba, reencontrarse también con su compañero de vida y batallas. La idea de que alguien más pudiera poseerlo le enojaba, no iba a permitirlo.

Cerró el grifo del agua y extendió su brazo para tomar la blanca toalla y se secó cuidadosamente su brazo, los rasguños comenzaban a cicatrizar —Eso es bueno— las viejas heridas quizás pudieran cicatrizar…a su momento.

Salió del cuarto para vestirse, eligió cuidadosamente su ropa, en el cajón que casi no tocaba, lo abrió para tomar una playera negra con ribetes rojos —El viejo Kai— Y unos Jeans azules con bolsas a los lados.

Del zapatero, eligió un tenis de color negro con rojo, los que usaba para sus batallas. Se sentó al borde de su cama para ponerse la ropa. Al terminar se dirigió al espejo; su cabello enmarañado, hacía mucho que no usaba un cepillo, cogió uno y lo pasó por su cabello, cepillando cuidadosamente, desenredando y dando forma. Extrañaba eso, su cabellera ahora lucía alborotada, justo como le gustaba antes, los hilos plata yendo hacia arriba, y su mitad oscura cuidadosamente en una pequeña coleta. Le gustaba lo que veía.

El ruido de la tele llamó su atención. Daban las primeras noticias desde Nueva York, Estados Unidos, donde ya algunos dirigentes de la BBA norteamericana firmaban los respectivos documentos, con los cuales darían inicio a los preparativos del siguiente torneo. El bey estadio ya estaba listo. Patrocinadores, inversionistas, vendedores, agentes estaban llegando a los hoteles aledaños al lugar del evento. Mucho movimiento.

—Dentro de dos semanas comenzarán a llegar los equipos de diversas partes del mundo para llenar los registros de inscripción, se les exhortará a firmar un tratado de paz, en el cuál, se les responsabilizará de no cometer actos atroces como los del último torneo, con el fin de no exponer la integridad física y moral de los presentes. Queremos que sea un torneo de paz donde únicamente se demuestre el profesionalismo y el talento de nuestros beyluchadores— comentaba una joven reportera.

Kai apagó la tele, ya casi llegaba la hora de la cita y tenía un poco de hambre. Buena señal.

Se dirigió a la lavandería a apagar su lavadora. Tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las actividades de la oficina nunca paraban, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar. Hitoshi sentado frente a su escritorio, revisaba el progreso que tenía con el proyecto, el Señor Dickenson había aprobado las horas extra y las marchas forzadas; a decir verdad los mismos ingenieros, hombres apasionados por la tecnología y el beyblade habían aceptado gustosamente, tratándose de un mayor reto, trabajaban arduamente, quizás Yuriy se equivocaba, y el proyecto terminaría incluso antes de las dos semanas.

El ruido del móvil llamó la atención del Kinomiya mayor.

—Diga, Señor Dickenson.

—Hola, Hitoshi, llamaba para ver el avance del proyecto. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Va excelente, a decir verdad, todos están entusiasmados con el proyecto.

—Me alegro. ¿Ya has hablado con los chicos? Tienen que ir preparando las cosas para el viaje. Quiero que estén tres días antes de las inscripciones.

—¿Usted se llevará a Daichi o lo dejará venir con nosotros?

—Prefiero que vaya con los chicos, ha estado demasiado entusiasmado entrenando arduamente.

—Me alegro, ¿Cuándo regresará de su viaje?

—Pasado mañana.

—Me alegro que lo haya adoptado, Señor Dickenson, es un gran padre para ese chico.

—A mí también me alegra. Es un gran hijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El ruido de los comensales charlando inundaba el ambiente del restaurante Paris. El moreno, brillando por una insólita puntualidad, se encontraba sentado en la mesa del rincón. No imaginaba que dos personas conspirando —a su favor— habían elegido esa mesa por ser la más apartada y que le brindaría la mayor privacidad para hablar.ía la mayor privacidad para hablar con el chico de sus sueños.

No sabía por qué había aceptado hablar con su hermano en un lugar así, ambos tan diferentes, sabía que Hitoshi era muy refinado pero Takao…Takao siempre tan informal e impetuoso, prefería lugares más sencillos. Se sintió un poco incómodo. Tomó el menú para ver los platillos, realmente la cocina francesa no era lo suyo.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió, una voz masculina preguntaba por "Hito", una joven camarera le pidió que la siguiera para llevarlo a la mesa.

Takao levantó la vista al sentir que dos personas se acercaban. Levantó su cuerpo de un golpe apoyándose en la mesa.

—¡KAI!

—¿TAKAO?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí quedamos por el momento, esperemos pase algo interesante con éstos tortolos. ¿Kai aceptará regresar al equipo? ¿Arreglará las cosas con Takao? ¿Saldrá bien el plan de Hitoshi y Yuriy?

Descubrámoslo en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

kai hiwatariS2 Gracias por seguir la historia. Un gran saludo, por ahora, dedicaré la historia para ti, que me estás apoyando.

Me pongo a escribir pues, el capítulo 11. Espero les guste.

Los personajes, ninguno me pertenece, son de Aoki Takao. Y el presunto O.C. Misao tampoco me pertenece.

**Capítulo 11.**

Los dos chicos se encontraban sentados frente a frente. Sin decir palabra alguna. El tono rojo en sus rostros era demasiado obvio, no podían engañarse a sí mismos.

Fue de Kai el comenzar a pedir algo para comer, al ver que su compañero no podía decidirse, pidió para ambos un fondue para compartir, adicional al fondue, pidió una botella de vino tinto.

"_Maldita sea, cómo le digo que no me gusta el vino" _Pensaba Takao sin levantar la vista.

Kai apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, con los codos en la mesa, viendo por la ventana. En verdad que estaban retirados del resto de los demás. Parecía ser la mesa perfecta para una cita romántica.

Takao levantó la vista, contempló al joven frente a él, para buena suerte él veía a otro lado, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana caía sobre el muchacho, su blanca piel, sus ojos tristes, parecía estar contemplando al más hermoso ángel. Faltó poco para que babeara.

—Esperaba ver a Yuriy aquí— Kai rompió el silencio sin dejar de observar por la ventana con ese aire melancólico.

El moreno sintió una punzada sobre su estómago. Celos, ciertamente.

—Yo esperaba ver a mi hermano, el me citó aquí.

Kai volteó a ver los ojos del moreno, que de repente sonaba molesto.

—Siento no haber sido Yuriy.

Takao cruzó los brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, frunciendo el ceño y volteando a otro lado. Se sentía tan incómodo pero ya la comida estaba por servirse. No podía ser tan grosero, además, tenía que buscar el valor para hablar con él.

—¿Crees que nos hayan reunido a propósito? — Interrogó un Kai pensativo.

Takao abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora todo tenía sentido.

El corazón del moreno comenzó a agitarse con tanta fuerza, si debía hablar, el momento era, ¡Ya!

—Oye, Kai. Debo aclararte una cosa. — Tragó en seco. —Yo…Yo me quedé muy preocupado por la otra noche que nos encontraste en el parque. Yo, yo he pensado en que debo explicarte eso.

Kai sintió ahora esas punzadas de celos, ¿Por qué razón Takao tendría que informarle sobre eso?

—Hacen linda pareja. Era cuestión de tiempo que te declararas. — musitó usando su máxima capacidad de represión de sentimientos.

—La verdad es que yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella. Es mi mejor amiga y entrenadora, la aprecio mucho pero no la quiero de esa manera.

—Les traigo el vino. Su pedido ya está casi listo — Interrumpió la camarera.

Ahora el corazón de Kai estaba acelerado también. Lo que él creía no era cierto, Takao no estaba saliendo con nadie.

La camarera les sirvió el vino en sus copas, al retirarse, Takao le dio un gran sorbo a la suya, para ver si era verdad que el alcohol daba valor.

Kai puso sus manos sobre la mesa tratando de apoyarse y no caer, se sentía intimidado, se sentía intrigado, no sabía si le gustaría o no lo que Takao iba a decir.

—No he parado de pensar en aquel día que nos encontramos. Y por lo que pasó.

—Olvida lo que pasó, Takao, por favor.

Kai estaba a punto de llorar.

—No quiero olvidarlo.

Takao se sentía ahora más decidido. Era el momento de dar rienda suelta.

—Kai. Desde que te conocí, has sido el tipo más rudo, misterioso, el más difícil de tratar. El más frío. Pero acercarme a ti, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Takao tomó las manos de Kai.

—No sé si tu sientas lo mismo que yo. Pero, me gustabas desde antes, antes de que me besaras, y sé que siento algo más fuerte por ti. Que es amor, y que sea cual sea tu respuesta, los chicos y yo queremos que vuelvas. Yo soy el que más lo desea. Eso depende de ti.

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad era todo lo que quería escuchar. Una leve lágrima corrió de uno de sus ojos. Sus manos ahora se aferraban a las de Takao.

—Te amo, Kai.

—Yo a ti.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Y entonces, espero que esto funcione.

—¿Crees, amor? — la voz de Misao traspasaba la distancia, el auricular y el corazón del pelirrojo.

—Hay que alentar más a Kai, quiero que vuelva a ser el chico rudo que solía ser, el que no se dejaba de nadie. Cuando eso pase, cualquier cosa que le diga su abuelo, no la obedecerá.

—Eso espero. Voltaire quiere que la próxima semana volemos, mis padres no irán, confían mi vida en las manos de éste señor.

—Es una ventaja, Voltaire no te vigilará todo ese tiempo, estando aquí, tendremos que trabajar juntos tú y yo.

—Te extraño, Yuriy.

—Yo a ti, Misao. Debo colgar.

El pelirrojo colgó la llamada. Se encontraba en el lobby del hotel en espera de noticias, no recibía mensajes interesantes. Si acaso algunas imágenes graciosas que le mandaba Brian desde Rusia, fotos de él mismo imitando los gestos de Voltaire.

Hitoshi entró por la gran puerta, una fina madera tallada con hermosos adornos y algunos toques dorados. El ruso sí que tenía buen gusto para elegir donde hospedarse.

Pronto divisó al pelirrojo, sentado en un amplio sillón negro. Estaba vestido de una manera informal, un pants negro y una playera blanca, con una laptop sobre su regazo y el celular en una mano.

—Hasta para vagar vistes elegante, Kinomiya.

—Es mi estilo, ¿Tienes noticias?

—Nada. Esperaba mensajes de Kai quejarse por haberle engañado.

—Lo mismo esperaba de mi hermano.

—Realmente deseo que esto funcione, Hitoshi. Debo fortalecer a Kai, antes de que llegue su abuelo. Vendrá la próxima semana.

—¿Vivirá en la vieja mansión Hiwatari?

—Sí. No viene sólo. Kinomiya, la vieja mansión tiene más cuartos que éste hotel, no he dicho esto a nadie, es personal. Me siento culpable.

—¿Por las decisiones del anciano?

—No. No he sido un buen amigo para Kai.

—No entiendo Yuriy. Has estado aportando bastante para él.

—Él aún desconoce los planes de Voltaire para él. Y yo. Yo quiero robarme a su prometida.

—¿Su…su prometida?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	12. Chapter 12

Me da mucho gusto haber recibido algunos reviews más. Espero que ésta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Tengo un punto para aclarar, sé que ha pasado algún tiempo que dejé de continuar éste fanfic, producto de las obligaciones de la bendita vida adulta, jejej. Me he perdido en algunos puntos de la trama y probablemente la continuación no coincida en tiempos, lugares o situaciones a los ya acontecidos previamente. Espero que de resultado y siga siendo de su agrado.

**Nota: **Los personajes no me corresponden, son propiedad de Aoki Takao, al igual que el personaje (probablemente O.C. Misao) tampoco me pertenece. Me pareció interesante incluirla.

**Capítulo 12.**

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con robarte a su prometida. ¿Es una broma? Además…la prometida de quién, ¿De Voltaire? ¿De Kai?

Yuriy giró los ojos en un gesto de ironía.

—Obviamente de Kai. El anciano ya no tiene la energía para conseguirse esposa.

Hitoshi lo miró de nueva cuenta intrigado, en éste momento sí que se le antojaba un trago.

—Kai no sabe nada de esto. Ni siquiera sabe que está comprometido, al viejo le vino bien el estado anímico de su nieto, sabía que estaría apartado de la gente y le daría el mejor de los tiempos para llegar con la chica y casarlos…así, sin más.

Yuriy tragó saliva, tenía sentimientos encontrados; coraje, tristeza, miedo de perder a la mujer de sus sueños…prosiguió

—Hitoshi, ella es la mujer más bella que yo haya visto, y la mejor. La conocí en un momento que el viejo Voltaire la mandó llamar, dijo que sería su asistente personal. Supe que era amor cuando nos vimos a los ojos. Yo no quería darme cuenta y me hice el frío con ella.  
Cada que Voltaire la mandaba a entregarme documentos, su voz apenas se escuchaba. Un día me la encontré en la máquina de golosinas fuera de la oficina, ¡Hubieras visto! Se puso recta y su cara blanca ahora estaba enrojecida. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas de tan tierna que se veía.  
De su mano cayó un dulce y me agaché para recogerlo y dárselo. Cuando me acerqué a ella no pude evitar besar su mejilla rojiza. Ella me ganó.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuriy al hablar de su mujer.

—No dejaré que ese anciano me la quite. Nos amamos.

Hitoshi asintió, en verdad comprendía al ruso, pues él se sentía reflejado en su historia con Hiromi.

—Te ayudaré…Yuriy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los platos que hacía unos minutos contenían comida, estaban vacíos, reposando sobre la mesa al lado de las copas que también estaban vacías. La botella de vino tinto se vació.

—Me informa el Capitán que sus cuentas están pagadas, pueden retirarse.

Kai y Takao se quedaron perplejos. De haber sabido, Takao hubiera vaciado el menú.

La tensión entre ellos aún estaba, pero en menor densidad, las cosas estaban aclaradas y sus sentimientos expuestos. ¿Qué seguía ahora?

Ninguno de los dos había tenido pareja, y el primer beso de sus vidas había sido entre ellos aquella tarde lluviosa. ¿Quién debía guiar en ahora ésta "iniciada" relación?

—¿Quieres caminar? — Takao rompió el silencio.

Kai asintió con la cabeza, a decir verdad, él también estaba un poco confundido con el proceso.

Ambos agarraron camino, sin decirse alguna palabra, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía tanto del uno como del otro. Takao pensó en un buen lugar donde no los molestarían así que hábilmente fue guiando a su compañero entre calles, avenidas, plazas, hasta dar con un pequeño arroyo, debajo de un puente, el atardecer comenzaba a caer, en el agua se encendían chispas doradas, producto del reflejo del sol que comenzaba su proceso a esconderse.

En ése lugar no había bancas ni nada en que pudieran sentarse, tan sólo una inclinación cubierta de césped suave. El moreno con la mano extendida le hizo una invitación a Kai para que se sentara.

En ese momento privado, los dos solos, sin nadie alrededor, podían hablar tranquilamente.

—Es una hermosa vista— susurró Kai cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el césped.

—Sí. Lo es. Oye Kai…Haz… ¿Has pensado en tomar el proyecto? No mentí cuando te dije que te extrañamos. Los chicos no dejan de preguntar por ti.

El chico de cabello bicolor hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Ninguno de ellos hizo algo por buscarme.

El moreno lo miró de reojo para después volver a observar las chispas en el agua.

—No sabían cómo acercarse a ti. Francamente yo tampoco. Después del malentendido no sabía cómo me recibirías.

Kai medio giró su cuerpo, quedando recostado de lado, observando a su acompañante.

—Pensé que estabas con ella. Todo mundo lo cree.

—Ambos lo sabemos— Takao bajó la vista, arrancando unos trozos de césped y aventándolos al aire. —Ella es mi mejor amiga y me da coraje que me encasillen con ella; es frustrante, como si todo el mundo espera que yo haga ciertas cosas para complacerlos, es frustrante para los dos porque ambos estamos enamorados, ella de otra persona y yo…—

Kai se reincorporó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Takao, viéndole frente a frente.

—Estás enamorado de mí.

Ambos sabían lo que seguía, sus corazones latiendo como uno solo, y entonces pasó.

Un cálido beso, esta vez sin miedo, sin nadie que los viera, con sus sentimientos abiertamente declarados.

—Kai, me harías el hombre más feliz si decidieras caminar de hoy en adelante conmigo y regresaras con nosotros al equipo.

El chico de cabello bicolor asintió. Su romance ahora había comenzado.

A lo lejos sólo se pudo escuchar un grito de exclamación, feliz y entusiasmado: "Hay mucho trabajo que hacer"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moscú, Rusia.

Misao guardaba ropa dentro de su maleta, mientras escudriñaba su armario decidiendo que prendas llevar a Japón, trataba de elaborar un plan para deshacer ese compromiso.

Siendo la menor de los hijos de un prominente matrimonio japonés, sería una deshonra para sus padres el negarse. Yuriy la había convencido de que orillaran a Kai a negarse, y esto la libraría a ella del compromiso y de poder casarse con el pelirrojo.

"Algo se nos ocurrirá, confío en Yuriy"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Honestamente tenía planeado darle más a este capítulo pero ocurrió un incidente (se fue momentáneamente la luz) y apenas pude recatar parte de este texto.

Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo

¿Yuriy y Misao podrán seguir con su relación? ¿Qué situaciones vendrán ahora que Kai y Takao han dado el paso de iniciar una relación? ¿Se unirá pronto Kai a los entrenamientos? El torneo de E.U.A. está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
